


Guilt and Anger

by frauleinfunf



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Mentions of Suicide and Violence, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frauleinfunf/pseuds/frauleinfunf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubel promised they were done killing off his classmates, and he believed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt and Anger

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I cannot get the idea of the similarities between Yubel and JD out of my head, and this fic is really me trying to do something with it. If you haven't seen Heathers, I highly recommend reading the summary of either the film or musical on Wikipedia since this fic is very much entrenched in that world.

They had done so many horrible things. Things Jaden was sure were going to give him a one way ticket straight to Hell. But that was in the past, and things were different now. Yubel promised they were done killing off his classmates, and he believed her.

That didn’t stop the nightmares, though. That didn’t change the fact that every time he closed his eyes, he could still see Chazz’s wide-eyed corpse with a blue tongue sticking out. Or that whenever he was finally close to sleep he’d see the blood sputtering out of Aster and Satorious’s limp bodies. Or that he couldn’t hide from any of them in his dreams.

His parents were worried about the nightmares. They wanted to take him to a doctor, insisting that he was losing too much sleep. But Jaden knew that if he did see a doctor, sooner or later he’d have to tell the truth. He’d have to admit to being an accomplice to three murders that everyone thought were suicides. Besides, things were different now. They weren’t killing anyone anymore, and eventually the nightmares would stop on their own.

At least that was what he tried to believe when Yusuke slammed his lunch tray on the table to wake him up.

“Jesus, Jaden,” Yusuke sighed, taking his seat. “You look like hell.”

Jesse also took his seat, concern etched all over his face. “Maybe you should see a doctor.” he suggested.

“Nah, I just need to stop playing video games until 3 am.” Jaden said, smiling to show it really wasn’t that big a deal.

“Well, whatever it is, you should probably stop before people start spreading rumors.” Yusuke said, inspecting the sleeve of his newly-acquired black trenchcoat. The trenchcoat Chazz had used to symbolize his status as the demon king of high school had pretty much been passed down to Yusuke, turning him from a punching bag to king overnight. It seemed like the trenchcoat was all someone needed to say “Don’t fuck with me, and I’ll consider not fucking with you.”

“So,” Yusuke said, looking up from his sleeve. “How are things going with Wednesday Addams?” He seemed to have also picked up on Chazz’s nickname for Yubel.

“Oh, um, great.” Jaden said. They hadn’t really seen each other since he made her promise they’d stop. Jaden wanted to believe it was because he was busy trying to get his grades, which had lately been even worse than usual, up before midterms. He sure as hell didn’t want to admit it was because of a nagging fear that Yubel would break her promise.

“That’s it? Just ‘great’? No great sexual escapades to share?”

“Oh, come on, Yusuke,” Jesse said. “Leave him alone.”

“I’m just asking.”

As they debated on the etiquette of asking when one hits it and when they quit it, Jaden’s eyes wandered about the cafeteria. He caught sight of Syrus, sitting alone and picking at his lunch. Guilt hit Jaden like a furious punch in the stomach. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was the reason Syrus was sitting alone, the last time they talked hadn’t gone so well. In fact, Jaden had been pretty horrible. He briefly considered going up to Syrus when lunch ended and apologizing, but quickly discarded the idea. Even without the taunts Yusuke would surely throw at both of them, what could he possibly say to make it all better?

“Jay? Jaden?”

Jaden snapped out of his inner angst to find Jesse’s concern gaze on him yet again. “Hmmm?”

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, just got a lot on my mind.” Jaden said, hoping Jesse would just leave it at that.

Jesse stared down at his tray and said, “I know what you mean.”

Before Jaden could ask what he meant by that, Yusuke jabbed him with a bony elbow and whispered. “Arm candy, twelve o’clock.”

Sure enough, Yubel was headed straight for their table, grinning wildly. Oh God, please let it be some weird vine and not another idea for a suicide note Jaden caught himself thinking. He quickly shoved those thoughts deep down and tried not to look tense.

“Hey Jaden,” Yubel said, wrapping her arms around him. “You’ve gotta see this vine.”

“Wednesday Addams, quelle surprise.” Yusuke said in a snide tone. “Love what you’ve done with your hair. I didn’t realize bleached bird’s nest was in vogue.”

Jaden could feel Yubel’s body tense up. He held on to one of her arms tightly.

“Oh, hey, Yusuke, didn’t see you there.” she replied. “I’m just used to there being a chill whenever you’re present.”

Yusuke seemed a bit taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. “So, once again you’re whisking our Jaden away?” he said, his voice oozing with false pleasantness. “Just be careful, some people might think you two are a bad match.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jesse tugged at Yusuke’s sleeve nervously. “Yusuke, do we have to do this now?”

“Oh, don’t play innocent.” Yusuke snapped at Yubel. “Last time we saw you two together, Jaden walked away crying and had a burn mark on his hand. What exactly are we supposed to think?”

None of that last sentence was false. But Jaden never had the guts to tell them that he had burned himself, caught up in his despair and thinking he deserved it for believing something as stupid as Ich Luge bullets.

“Oh, that’s funny.” Yubel sneered. “Because weren’t you the one who started that rumor about him trying to seduce Aster and Sartorious?”

“Hey, Yubel,” Jaden interjected. “It’s kind of loud in here, why don’t you show me that vine somewhere else.”

“And isn’t the Yearbook committee having a meeting right now, Yusuke?” Jesse said, quickly following Jaden’s lead.

Somehow, they managed to peel the two away from the table and in opposite directions. Yubel was still steaming when they entered the hallway.

“Honestly, where does he get off talking to me like that? The bastard!” She ranted as they walked. “I don’t know why you still hang out with them. You really are too good a person.”

Jaden stopped in his tracks. He used to think he was a good person too.

****  
  
  



End file.
